


Отдай мне своего щенка

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Ты будешь бояться золота...





	Отдай мне своего щенка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Это дурость. Люциус чувствует себя глупцом, но Нарцисса так счастлива, что он забывается, улыбается, смеется даже, глядя на цветы в ее волосах, мельком бросает взгляд на совсем еще плоский живот.

— Люц, Люциус, — Нарцисса обхватывает его лицо ладонями, заглядывает в глаза, целует в губы. — Давай забудем обо всем, хоть на день, хоть на час!

И Люциус забывает. О Мэноре, о Лорде, о неотложных делах. Они берутся за руки и бегут, как не бегали даже в детстве. Туда, где не были никогда и не будут никогда больше.

Они пробиваются сквозь толпу с нулевой магией и, задыхаясь, Люциус сосредотачивается на Нарциссе.

Сейчас она кажется ему совсем ребенком — восторженным, диким, — и Люциусу нравится, до безумия нравится видеть ее такой.

Он смотрит на нее, смотрит и даже не сразу слышит шепот позади.

— Ты любишь яркое. Ты любишь золото… ты будешь бояться его!

Люциус стремительно оборачивается к старухе, он уверен — именно к старухе, — и видит девочку, почти ребенка.

— Что?..

— У тебя родится сын, — она склоняет голову набок, смотрит на него с недетским интересом. — Будешь спасать его. Потом, не сейчас.

Люциус хочет убежать, ему вдруг холодно и страшно, но он почему-то стоит и просто смотрит на девчонку.

Она картинно хороша — локон к локону, оборка к оборке на легком платьице, большие голубые глаза невинны и пусты.

— Несчетное число человеческих жизней положишь к его ногам, но ничего у тебя не выйдет.

И голос — как можно было спутать ее со старухой! — чистый, звонкий, совсем юный.

— Он сам выберет капкан, отрежет себе путь назад.

Она улыбается и машет ему рукой. А Нарцисса уже гладит по плечу, тревожно заглядывая в глаза:

— Люц? Что с тобой? На тебе лица нет.

— Ты видела?..

И тут же понимает — ничего она не видела, не слышала. Он ищет девочку взглядом в толпе, но ее, наверное, и не было здесь.

Ему почудилось, привиделось.

— Пойдем домой, — Люциус целует Нарциссу в висок. — Достаточно впечатлений на сегодня.

 

* * *

 

«Отдай мне своего щенка»…

Люциус вздрагивает.

Шепот повторяется снова и снова, его разносит ветер, он отскакивает от стен. Это может быть кто угодно, но Люциус узнает голос — низкий, почти рычание.

Мысли путаются от страха, и ночь за ночью он повторяет немудренный ритуал — навешивает многоярусные охранные чары на покои сына. Он не хочет пугать Нарциссу и Драко, поэтому молчит, лишь неустанно следит за передвижениями последнего, яростно желая отослать его подальше от дома.

Это невозможно, Драко запрещено покидать пределы Мэнора.

Он бы кинул Следящие в Фенрира, но заклятие почему-то отскакивает от оборотня, и Люциус превращается в тень Драко.

Когда-то, не так давно, он считал Фенрира фриком, ошибкой природы. Теперь же кожей ощущает его звериную — смешно! — силу и напряженно размышляет о том самом моменте, когда оборотень решит действовать.

 

* * *

 

— Милорд.

Фенрир сгибается в шутливом поклоне, вполне себе правильно, хоть и несколько неуклюже. Он оглядывается, взгляд его равнодушно скользит по стенам кабинета, невысоким стеллажам, по дубовой поверхности стола.

Пришел.

Приятно осознавать, что еще не совсем потеряны нюх и чутье.

Люциус ждет, позволяет оборотню задать ритм беседы. И тот не изменяет себе:

— Слышал мой зов? — спрашивает насмешливо и все же с явным интересом, без ленцы.

Нет, он так и не научился играть.

— Ты позволил, я услышал, — пожимает плечами Люциус и чувствует, как меж лопаток сбегает вниз по позвоночнику капля пота. — Зачем тебе Драко?

— Вот так сразу, — усмехается Фенрир. — Без обиняков, без твоей вечной игры. Страшно, Люц?

Очень.

— Зачем тебе мой сын? — чеканит Люциус.

— Щеночек… — Фенрир прикрывает глаза и Люциуса начинает подташнивать. — А сам как думаешь?

Люциус думает, что впервые в жизни способен на убийство. Он уже видит себя подливающим яд. Или нет. Шея, крупная шея оборотня под пальцами, затихающий пульс. Люциус ощущает почти физическое наслаждение.

Он открывает глаза, Фенрир скалится, потом и вовсе смеется. Его смех слишком похож на лай.

— Ты не сможешь, — говорит он почти ласково.

— Что?..

— Ничего не сможешь. Что бы ты ни думал — не сможешь. Я заберу его, ему будет лучше со мной. Ему будет хорошо.

И Люциус понимает — заберет.

Сердце, кажется, бьется где-то у висков. Теперь он представляет Нарциссу. Она сойдет с ума, он потеряет их обоих.

Должен быть выход, должно быть что-то…

Фенриру не нужен именно Драко. Это просто шантаж, старый как мир способ подловить его, Люциуса. Именно сейчас, когда Лорд смотрит на него, как на грязь под ногтями — лень вычистить, но какая же гадость.

Взгляд Люциуса мечется между донельзя, до омерзения довольным оборотнем и окном.

Драко. Драко, Драко, Драко… ему не нужен он, не именно он. Кто-нибудь другой, кто угодно!

— Сделка! — рявкает Люциус косноязычно, ухватив надежу за кончик хвоста.

— Сделка? — Фенрир по-собачьи склоняет голову набок. — С тобой, Малфой? Ты же шулер. К тому же, что ты сможешь предложить? Мне не нужны деньги.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — говорит Люциус с трудом. — Я организую, сам приведу.

Фенрир молчит и смотрит исподлобья, словно взвешивает слова на невидимых весах.

— Другие? Много в обмен на одного? — наконец спрашивает он.

Люциус сглатывает и кивает.

— Сколько стоит твой ребенок? Скольких жертв?

Всего мира! Нет им числа!

— С этими можешь делать все что угодно, — Люциус отводит взгляд. — А о Драко и думать забудь.

— Забыть не забуду, а ты старайся. Старайся, Люц.

 

* * *

 

И он старается. Магглы и грязнокровки — нет им числа. Поначалу он еще выбирает. Только не светловолосые, не светлоглазые. Потом плюет на иллюзорное сходство, тащит, кого попало, кого найдет. Нарцисса смотрит на него странно, но молчит, и Люциус благодарен ей за это.

Ему неприятен довольный блеск в глазах Фенрира, кривая одобрительная ухмылка Беллы. Тяжелый взгляд Северуса. Хотя, когда последний начинает помогать — невзначай, мимоходом кидая наводки, — Люциус чувствует, что больше не один. Он уговаривает себя, что поступает верно. Он спасает сына, пусть и позволяя превратить того в орудие для вымогательства, но все же спасает! Фенриру не нужен Драко. Не именно Драко. Не Драко. Только не он.

И все-таки Люциусу страшно. Ведь скоро полнолуние, и черные как угольки глаза Фенрира наливаются золотом.

 

* * *

 

Луна убывает. Перед тем, как забыться на пару часов сном, Люциус заходит к сыну. Он забросил этот ритуал, когда Драко поступил в Хогвартс, и возобновил совсем недавно.

Люциус открывает дверь в покои сына и встает как вкопанный, ни жив ни мертв. Оборотень сидит на полу, у кровати Драко. У него окровавлена морда, он пьян от крови. И дышит, как же тяжело он дышит и скулит!

— Круцио! — Люциус не понимает, как палочка оказывается в руках.

Его трясет, он еле держится на ногах, но заклятие получается мощным, и Фенрира подкидывает, словно тряпичную куклу.

Он валится на пол, медленно встает на четвереньки и хрипит:

— Это не его кровь…

Встает и, шатаясь, выходит. И только тогда Люциус срывается с места, ощупывает Драко дрожащими руками.

— Где больно, где?.. — шепчет он без остановки, но уже понимает — Драко действительно цел.

Тогда почему же он не просыпается? Почему?..

Взгляд Люциуса падает на пустой фиал, он принюхивается. Сонное зелье… очень концентрированное, судя по стойкому запаху полыни.

С ним могли сделать все что угодно, он не проснулся бы.

— Щенок! — шипит Люциус и сам кривится от ненавистного прозвища.

Утром он хлещет остолбеневшего сына по щекам, обзывает трусом и слабаком, мелит какую-то бессмыслицу о долге, о том, что Драко должен быть начеку.

— И никаких больше зелий, ясно тебе?!

Драко кивает опущенной головой, Люциус игнорирует болезненный укол сердца и отворачивается.

 

* * *

 

Фенрира больше нет. Кажется, больше нет никого, кроме его семьи, не только в огромном, стылом даже в мае Мэноре — во всем мире.

Оборотня убил Поттер. Люциус сам видел цепь заклинаний, с удивлением узнал Сектумсемпру Северуса, а затем Дефодио. Кровищей Фенрира можно было наполнить целый чан, было бы желание. Судя по выражению лица Поттера, оно у него было.

Теперь это лицо придется наблюдать долго, быть может всегда.

Драко…

И наверно это нормально, закономерно даже. Мальчик влюбился. Нашел самое светлое, самое сильное. Это не плохо, это простая ревность. Драко смотрит на Поттера глазами полными восторга и нежности. И ждет, когда ему укажут путь. Последует за Поттером слепо и преданно. Нет, все же не за Поттером — за своим спасителем.

Люциус никогда не расскажет сыну, как было тогда, как было на самом деле. Он и сам постарается забыть обо всем, стереть из памяти навек.

А пусть бы и Поттер.

Всеобщий герой может быть и личным героем Драко — это не беда.

Ведь он стена из огня, и Драко загорается как факел. Он — нерушимая империя, и Драко капитулировал, склонив голову перед сильнейшим.

И пускай Люциусу не нравится этот мальчишка, не нравится, какими глазами он смотрит на Драко, не нравится, как уверено его рука обхватывает руку сына — это всего лишь ревность.

Он почти не слышит разговора за обедом, делает вид, что очень занят едой, красивой тарелкой, скатертью ручной работы.

«Отдай мне своего щенка»…

Люциус вздрагивает всем телом, ненароком сжимает кулак на ножке бокала — тонкое стекло ломается, врезается в ладонь и прорывает кожу, но он почти не чувствует боль.

Не может быть, не может быть, этого просто не может быть! Фенрира больше нет, Драко в безопасности, а сам он свободен!

Люциус поднимает взгляд. Нарцисса и Драко словно размытые пятна, зато лицо Поттера он видит отчетливо.

Мягкую улыбку на полных красивых губах, легкий румянец. И глаза.

Скоро полнолуние, и зеленые как листва глаза Поттера наливаются золотом.


End file.
